Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling and heating cup holder mounted to a vehicle and the like to receive a cup and cool and heat the cup.
Background Art
A cup holder is provided in a vehicle and the like. The cup holder generally includes a simple holding function, but a cup holder also having a cooling and heating function is being introduced according to a vehicle.
A representative patent document for such a cup holder is KR 10-2005-0057805 A, in which a heat transfer block is coupled to a case of the cup holder and a thermoelectric element is attached to the heat transfer block so that heat can be transferred to a container through the thermoelectric block.
However, in this construction, the thermoelectric block itself serves as a resistance, causing thermal conductivity to be low, which makes it difficult to actually show a cooling and heating effect sufficiently. Thus, a structure of a cup holder which can increase the cooling and heating efficiency is necessary.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.